


Time Of Change

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's thoughts near <i>A New Hope</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Of Change

The old Jedi had lived alone far too long. He felt the weight of his many losses and betrayals quite keenly. It had been nineteen years since arriving on this forsaken word, communing with the Force and trying to learn more than he thought possible…after all, he was a Master of the Jedi Council. Self-loathing was easy to fall prey to, but he had managed to hold off such feelings with a strong will. Only now…now he just felt as if time was coming to a close on him in this existence.

A stir in his senses, pressing against his long unused Force abilities brought him out of his reveries. He felt someone out there…someone seeking something that was lost. Gathering up his staff, he trekked out into the desert, to see what shatter point was at hand, as his long ago advisor Mace might say. He knew almost at once whom it was he had found. After all, it was not likely that two people radiating such a strong connection to the Force could be on this Outer Rims planet. He sighed to himself; would Anakin's son be the salvation of the Jedi? Or would he merely fall prey to the Dark Side as simply as Anakin? After all, Anakin had been only ten when he commenced training; this lad would be nineteen now.

Still, when he saw the boy, and the droids with him, he could tell the shatter point centered on his old padawan's son. His suspicion that destiny had just come full circle was confirmed when he saw R2-D2's message. Just seeing the droid had painfully reminded him of the old days, reminding him that a Jedi was not immune to the pangs of loss. The message from the young princess sparked a sense of duty, but also a sense that he must see to the boy's training. In a suspiciously superstitious manner, he took it as a good omen that the boy had come bearing, unknowingly, a message from his own sister. The twins would serve well…this he was sure.


End file.
